Anywhere you are
by Red Crescent
Summary: We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find./ A two part story about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Have fun reading!


_Anywhere you are_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given someone else. For us to find.

By Unknown

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Part 1- Me**

I could feel it! It was near, almost there, just some more mere moments and I had the solution!

_Just focus some more Kagome, focus! You learned that, you can do it, it's a simple task, and you can do it!_

"Hey, Kagome! I'm here to fetch you!"

_I'm sure some way or the other I'm going to kill this stupid guy! _

"What do you want, Inuyasha!" I barked at him. "I told you I would come in one week and it hadn't been almost three days since I returned to my house, so what do you want!"

He got angry as well, that short tempered idiot. "We found tracks of Naraku, you know! Without your skills we are lost, stupid woman! But you know what, I don't need you! I can fight him myself!"

Crack – that was the sound of my patience.

You know, I already told myself to accept the fact that he never would love me and that my love for him was nothing. I also accepted the fact that he ran after a clay person – or what I would call it: "dirt" – and that it was more important to him to safe her than to look after me. But what I absolutely never ever wanted to accept was the fact that he didn't care about my feelings at all! The only thing I was good enough for was sensing the jewels, safe his butt in various situations and fight for him! I seriously considered falling in love with somebody different, but heart oh heart, it just wouldn't listen. So compared to his stupidity, mine was even bigger.

"Sit boy!" I screamed before I stomped out of my room. I wanted some space for myself, but with this dummy around me I got influenced. I could hear him yell "What was that for now?" but I didn't react. I was angry with him, I was angry with myself and I needed some candy to get rid of my self-pity.

"Kagome?" My mother said when she heard me stomping. She already knew I was angry but I loved her for not asking weird questions like "What happened?" She just stood there, whipped her hands on her apron and smiled at me. "Are you going to the supermarket? Would you bring me some sugar and milk? And eggs, too! I would like to bake a cake; your grandfather's birthday is near." I nodded shortly, took on my shoes and walked out of the house. I felt Inuyasha watching me with a grumble expression. I ignored him as good as I could. Idiots should think about their actions on their own.

Mumbling to myself I went through the supermarket and at some point landed in front of those instant noodles. Inuyasha loved those...

"Hmpf!" I reminded me of my anger and walked past them. _If he wants to eat something he should cook himself what he likes. I'm not and will never be his private slave!_

Lost in thoughts I crashed into another person standing there. Silver hair covered my vision before a strong arm reached around my waist and prevented me from falling into the marmalade glass-pyramid. A familiar scent caressed my nose before I was able to stand on my own again and looked into the face of my saviour.

"May I help you?" questioned me an old man who stood before me with a friendly expression. His back was crooked and he held himself up with a crutch. A strong arm, right? I shook my head when I remembered the silver hair and looked at the bald head which was still smiling at me. My brain was seriously confused right now, it seemed. Excusing myself, I finally went to pay at the cash desk and couldn't help but feel observed all the time! I even had the feeling someone was following me when I wandered down the street back to my home, chewing some chocolate to release my stress and to raise my blood sugar. But, who would have thought, my stress level was only increasing!

I saw silver hair earlier right? Well, there was only one person who had that sort of hair.

_I swear Inuyasha, when I catch you, you will pray you never knew me!_

And after some minutes, the pressure I felt got too heavy. Suddenly turning around I yelled. "Stop following me, you stupid dog!"

Around ten eye-pairs were staring back at me, but none was amber. Obviously I forgot I was in the middle of the street. Yes, I was embarrassed but I still looked around myself when I started to walk backwards, on guard. I just knew he was here I just had to find him! Too bad I didn't have any eyes in the back of my head! So falling right into a hole – don't ask me why in the middle of the street there was hole – was only natural. It was normal for me to get into awkward situations but I thought that only happened to me while being in the Feudel Era. I had to admit, I was wrong.

I closed my eyes and waited patiently for the pain I had to feel once I landed on the ground and was quite surprised when nothing happened. In fact, I only felt someone encircling my wrist and pulling me back to the street forcefully. I sat on my knees, panting heavily due to the shock and only heard those whispers of some pedestrians, their gazes on me again. I saw some silvery strains again glittering in the sun before a shadow hovered above me and a low voice which sounded awfully familiar spoke: "Watch where you are going."

I, holding my breath, as quick as possible laid my head in my neck so that I could see who it was who saved me again today, but I only looked into two black eyes which belonged to a little girl, with brownish hair and some freckles in her face.

"What are you doing there, Onee-san?" She asked me with one of her fingers in her mouth. I sighed before I smiled at her and stood up again, cleaning my knees from the dust.

"Nothing, sweety, I just almost fell into the hole there."

"Which hole?" She asked me before I turned around and found absolutely nothing. Was I going crazy? My head felt dizzy. Was I too stupid to even walk now? I even imagined a male person who didn't even exist! Twice today! Now, whose fault was it anyway!

"Kagome!" Somebody yelled. Speak of the devil! God, what did I do to deserve this?

"What do you want, Inuyasha? Didn't you do enough for one day already?" He hooked an eyebrow at my angry outburst and continued what he had to say. "The village got attacked. I returned after you left me. I tried to fight those …things…but I wasn't strong enough alone."

My heart skipped a beat. The village attacked? "What about Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo?"

"I couldn't find them. We have to hurry!"

"Bring me there!" I said at the same time he took me on his back and both of us ran to the well and jumped into the past.

What I didn't feel was the presence still looking after me as I left with Inuyasha, arguing with itself fiercely…

oOo

My face went blank when I saw the chaos. I had tears in my eyes as I saw smoke in every corner I turned. Who could have done this? Inuyasha was sniffing the ground beside me. After some time he stood up again.

"I can't smell anything; the ashes are overwhelming all the other smells. Damn it!" He clenched his fists. I dried my tears as I told myself I had to be strong now. Walking through the rest of the village we tried to find survivors but it seemed to me as if nobody was here to begin with. Something smelt terribly fishy. My heart started to race when I scanned the surroundings. Something was definitely wrong here. I squeezed my bow between my hands before I scanned the area again. Inuyasha was still looking for some signs, so I was all alone now. But I had suddenly the feeling I wasn't. Looking around very carefully I saw a small movement to the left, took an arrow and shoot it into the nothingness. But was it really nothing? With a loud sound my arrow hit a goal and the woody background vanished into a black hole. I didn't even think further about it when I jumped into it only hearing Inuyasha scream my name behind me. I thought he was able to follow me, but apparently the hole closed right behind me. Now, I was definitely alone.

Walking very slowly I searched the area for something suspicious. I didn't feel any jewel shards, so it wasn't Naraku who tried to deceive us. It was dark and cold. I could see enough to know I was still in the woods but I had no idea where exactly.

"Kukuku…" somebody laughed right behind me. I turned around, an arrow ready.

"Where are you?" I screamed in fear.

"Give me those jewels shards, miko!" The sneering voice said, again right behind me. I turned around once more. I was seriously scared now. _Inuyasha, where are you when I need you?_

"Who are you?" I yelled into the darkness. Damn it! Nothing went the way I wanted it today, I said to myself angrily. Now, where was the strange guy who helped me twice today? Good for nothing bastard!

"Who am I doesn't matter. But I want what you have, little miko!" Came the voice from above now?

"I will never give them to you! Show yourself and take them if you can!" Why was I challenging this thing? Was I stupid? Yeah, I forgot: I obviously was…

"Kukuku…but that wouldn't be fun. Let me play some more with you." Gosh, now it sounded as if it talked to me from everywhere!

"What did you do to my friends?" I asked while I slowly took one step after another. Standing still was the most foolish thing I could do in this kind of situation, I knew that.

"Kukuku…"

"Tell me what you did with them!" I shrieked. I was afraid as hell. I never was on my own like this, eventually somebody would have come but not this time. This time was different.

"Are you scared, little miko?" My heart was near my neck and tears were forming in my eyes. I wished it would just stop and leave me alone.

I choked. "I'm not, you scumbag! Now show yourself finally!" Did my voice just break down?

"Oh, are you unable to speak anymore?"

"…" What was it? Nothing would come out! Tears were streaming down my face now and my whole body was shivering. I never was that scared to begin with, I had no idea where this coldness was coming from. Why was I this frightened?

"Are you scared?" My bow was going up and down now and my feet were frozen to the ground. I knew by now that this demon was casting me under a spell. Unable to speak and to move anymore I felt my heart beating and waited for the final blow. I was foolish enough to fell for its trap and now I had to take the responsibility.

"Got you…" The demon shrieked and before me opened a terrible grimace with a big mouth ready to sling me down with the jewel shards. I closed my eyes thinking of Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Miroku and Inuyasha. _I'm sorry…_

A slicing sound cut through the silence of my head and a loud scream pierced my ears. When I opened my eyes again an eye, widened in shock, rolled exactly before my feet and stared at me. That was too much. I screamed in disgust still unable to move and to run away, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't look at it. " A deep smooth voice whispered in my ear before a hand covered my eyes and pressed my back into a hard chest. My breathing became uneven and it sounded as if I would hyperventilate any minute now.

"Calm down, miko." The deep voice repeated and I immediately felt my pulse become slowly and my breathing got even again. When the hand left my eyes I turned around and just saw two golden eyes staring at me from above. My brain shut itself down and I threw myself into the person.

"Oh god, I was so scared!" I sniffled for a while and only calmed down fully when I listened to the heartbeat near my ear. Only after that I was brave enough to exactly look at my savior who didn't move at all the whole time.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru!" I said surprised and jumped back in embarrassment. "Did you just save me?"

"Hn." Typical reaction. "But I didn't do it for you. This Sesshoumaru doesn't like demons in his lands."

"Huh? Am I in the Western Lands?" I said and looked at the trees surrounding us. God, this black hole teleported me till here? "Where are you going?" I asked Sesshoumaru when I saw him leaving.

"I don't think it is your concern where this Sesshoumaru is heading too, miko."

"Wait! You can't me just leave alone out here! You have to take me with you!" I yelled taking my bow behind my back and run after him, he didn't slow down, obviously but he didn't object too. I sighed in frustration. I really was walking from one mess to the other today!

oOo

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" I heard a little voice shout in excitement before I saw the girl coming from around the corner running to Sesshoumaru and encircling his feet. He patted Rin's head with his hand and walked silently to the place where he rested. I was surprised that he wasn't in his palace when he was in his land already but I didn't want to ask. When Rin spotted me she squealed and run over to me too. "Kagome! Kagome! Are you traveling with us now?" I smiled at her and nodded before I added. "But only for the time being. I have to return to my comrades."

She obviously pouted but didn't say anymore as she took my hand and brought me over to Ah-Un, Jaken who didn't seem to notice me and Sesshoumaru who silently leaned against some tree. Rin sat beside me and started to talk about this and that. She seriously missed someone to chat with and I was more than delighted to take that part.

It didn't take long before she fell asleep beside me, snuggling herself against my lap, smiling contently. I stroked her head affectionately and watched Sesshoumaru again who ignored me as always.

"Thank you for today." I said quietly without expecting an answer, closed my eyes and soon drifted into the land of dreams due to the exhaustion.

When I awoke the next morning a loud discussion was welcoming me. Well, to be honest, only one thing was loud in the morning. Jaken screamed and shrieked when Sesshoumaru told him that he would bring me back to Inuyasha – I felt strangely warm inside when I thought about him actually bringing me back. He even saved me yesterday he couldn't be that bad, could he?

"You can't Lord Sesshoumaru! This little witch has to get back by herself and if she dies than be it! Why can the great Lord Sesshoumaru let himself be treated like a slave bringing the miko back? Kill her, this instant!" The little toad was really getting on my nerves; it always had to nag about something.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sesshoumaru said before he cut him with Tensaiga to shut him up. But it only lasted for some seconds. When Jaken woke up again he nearly cried. "You did it again! Trying to kill this little faithful Jaken!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he saw me standing up and stretching. Rin was still sleeping on my lap so I slowly lifter her head without waking her up and placed it over what looked like a blanket.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru!" I said as he stood before me, looking at Rin.

"Hn." Oh, he really replied what an improvement! Then he turned around and vanished into the darkness. It took me awhile to understand he wanted me to follow him, so I quickly packed my things and started to run after him until I finally caught up with him. After a while I started to chat.

"What about Rin? Is it safe for her to stay here just with the dragon and Jaken?"

He didn't even look at me…

I really couldn't figure out why he hated me so much, it couldn't just be because of the fact that I was travelling with his half brother, could it? I sighed and started to walk in silence. There was no helping it, he didn't want to talk.

"It is safer for her to stay here than to travel with us for the time being." He suddenly said still looking ahead. I couldn't help myself but giggle.

"What amuses you so, miko? I don't think this Sesshoumaru said something funny."

"Uh, nothing, nothing. I just thought of something, that's all.

"Hn." And he was silent once again. I sighed in frustration. It was really hard to become familiar with this dog demon. He was selfish, but at the same time wasn't. He didn't answer your questions directly, but on the other hand he tells you want you have to know. He says he hates humans but a little girl is travelling with him and he obviously loved Rin. I sighed again.

"Stop that." Sesshoumaru mouthed at me and looked at me with narrowed eyes. I pouted when he started to ignore me again. He clearly hated me, I could feel it! As if I was destined to never be liked by those dog demon brothers!

"Bastards…" I murmured to myself and soon was pinned against the nearest tree, choking hard and trying to loosen the grip around my neck. I cursed myself for being so picky about those two and added in my brain: _Destined to be hated, Kagome! That's what you are!_

"Don't you ever insult me again, miko, or _I_ will scare you more than that weak demon did yesterday!" That said, he let me go and I landed on my button, coughing and rubbing the hurting spot.

"You a-!" I interrupted myself. I had to be calm or he really would do something I was going to regret later on. And I wanted to reach the village alive…He looked at me with warning eyes and continued walking again.

After about three hours – the silence between the two of us was increasing, if possible – he said: "You are terribly slow."

I huffed and turned my head. He said he hated his brother but his insulting was as bad as Inuyasha's. One more proof that those two were related.

"You sound like Inuyasha…" I unconsciously said and covered my mouth with one hand, already regretting I was talking again without thinking beforehand. He snarled, turned around, lowered himself to my level, stared in my eyes and warned me with a low voice: "Don't you ever compare this Sesshoumaru with the stupid half bread again, miko."

Snap – now that was the string of my good behavior.

I didn't care anymore; this arrogant bastard was only warning me, insulting me, hurting me and ignoring me. Why the hell did he help me anyway if he clearly showed he didn't like me at all!

"You know what, Sesshoumaru? I don't care anymore. You obviously don't like me, so why helping me getting back? I never said you should! You can only ignore me. And if you have to say something you insult me. You ARE nothing better than Inuyasha! And I am sick of dealing with both of you! Why is it that you torture me so? You good for nothing, arrogant, sick, stupid bastard of a dog demon!" I wheezed after my outburst and clearly felt tears lingering in my eyes, ready to fall any moment. Sesshoumaru looked at me with an unchanged expression.

He didn't even care!

"Grrrr!" I growled, threw my hands in the air, stomped past him and continued walking on my own. I was sick of this crap! This guy made me angry!

I walked until I came past a small river. I thanked god for the water and held my face into the cooling flow. Sesshoumaru was still somewhere behind me. I hmpfed, ignored his presence and refilled my thermos can. Why was he still following me? I made myself clear didn't I? Another proof he was like Inuyasha: He couldn't listen!

I was eating a snack when another presence near the river came into my direction pretty fast. I stood up, took my bow and pointed it to the thing which was coming in high speed. I wasn't in the woods anymore, but the opening wasn't better at all. I gulped as the presence stopped. Frantically I looked to the left and to the right, but it was gone. I released the tension on the string of my bow and waited. A low thud behind me made me shiver in shock and I turned around an arrow ready.

"Don't point that think on me again or I will kill you next." Sesshoumaru said while he washed his bloody hand in the river.

"Don't surprise me like that!" I yelled at him. His answer was an angry look before he ignored me again, drinking some water from his palm. Oh, so he actually needed water too?

I sat down again and chewed some sweets. I needed to decrease my stress level, this guy was actually worse than Inuyasha!

"Don't think I will forgive you for insulting this Sesshoumaru." He said after a while. I rolled my eyes. "But I will bring you back; I stay true to my words."

"Whatever…" I said grumpily and continued eating my chocolate. His eyes pierced threw me and I robbed slightly back.

"Hn. I really don't understand what my stupid half brother sees in you." He said, still looking at me with his amber gaze. Wait, was he analyzing me? I turned my head away, feeling a blush forming on my cheeks.

"He sees nothing in me, just like you do!" I puffed and he became silent again although his gaze still was lingering on my body, I could tell.

oOo

"We should find a place for the night, it's getting dark." He stated after less than an hour. I watched the sky and decided he was right. Packing my things up I started to follow him again.

_Great, now we are in the same situation like before…_

"There is a cave." Sesshoumaru finally stated after some time as he looked up. I followed his gaze and discovered a small entrance in the small rocky hill before us.

I analyzed the rock itself before I looked to him with wide eyes. I could never climb this! How the hell was I supposed to go there? Sorry, for not being able to jump like a demon!

"What?" he asked me boringly.

"How should I go up there?" I said lifting my finger up high. "I'm not like you!"

His expression stayed empty.

"Oh, I get it!" I realized. "You want to stay up there while I have to search for a place myself, or what?"

His expression was still empty when he answered lazily. "Your nagging bores me."

I looked at him dumbfounded. What the hell? "Oh, I'm sorry for being a bore!" I snapped at him. "But I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm angry and you remind me of someone I don't want to remember! And – what the hell are you doing, put me down!" I yelled when he suddenly grabbed me around my waist, pressed me against his armored chest and jumped elegantly with me to the cave's entrance. Landing softly he sat me down again. My head was similar to a tomato.

"Thank you…" I muttered before he turned his back on me and sat down into the corner, closing his eyes.

"Hn."

I started to search for some wood before I made a fire using a match. I felt Sesshoumaru observing my actions and smiled. His eyes resembled those of a little kid, not knowing what was happening but with the curiousness to find out how certain things work. But he obviously was too proud to ask what I was doing so I started to talk to him myself.

"Those are matches. We use them to light a fire very quickly. See?" I lighted another one, waited until it burned down a little and blew it out. He watched with amazement blinking in his eyes, although his facial expression stayed uninterested. I remembered packing a lighter and searched for it.

"And this here is a lighter; it makes fire too, but in another way! Look!" I showed him and his eyes went from amazement to shock. I giggled. "It works with gas, you know." I packed it back and watched the fire in front of me getting bigger. It was awfully cold in here and I started to rub my arms.

"Your world controls the fire, miko, yet you are very weak." Sesshoumaru noticed as I finally took a blanket and wrapped it around myself.

"Well, sorry for being weak." I sulked. "You know, you don't have to help me if you don't want to."

"Don't start that conversation again, or I might get angry." He quietly warned me before I could continue.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked him after some silent moments and looked at him. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed again. I knew he wasn't sleeping so I waited until he would say something. If he didn't want to, I would ask him again until I would get on his nerves.

"I don't hate you." He said leaving me surprised. "But you obviously do hate me, miko."

"I do not!" I insisted. Gosh, I sounded like a little kid but I didn't care. "I never hated you! But I always thought you would hate me because I was travelling with Inuyasha."

"I don't. But I hate the fact that you smell like him." He added and closed the conversation from his side. _Well, but I don't want to close it!_ I thought as I sniffled on me, observing if he was right before I said something again.

"Sesshoumaru…Can't we be just friends?"

"That is not a good idea, little miko." He actually answered, sounding amused. I frowned.

"Why not?"

"The hanyou would be displeased." I puffed my cheeks.

"Oh, he should be quiet or I will 'sit" him!" It was silent again. "Or is it, that you hate humans you don't want to befriend them?"

"I don't particularly hate every human, miko, although I still don't befriend them."

"Then, want to give it a try?" A little pause. "With…me?" I pointed to myself sounding hopeful.

He silently sighed. "Then be it."

Thus, I made a new friend – unexpectedly.

oOo

"Wake up, miko!"

I groaned. And here I thought he would be nicer after declaring friendship. I rubbed my eyes awake while I thought I was probably dreaming yesterday's conversation. When I finally was able to open my eyes I looked into the golden ones of my temporary companion. I was awake immediately.

"Stand up, we are going." Hearing his words I packed my things back in my bag and signed him I was ready. He nodded shortly, pulled me close to him like yesterday and both of us landed safely on the ground. When I wanted to start walking his grip around me tightened; I squealed in astonishment and blushed a crimson red when he whispered in my ear: "Hold on tight."

I instinctively locked my arms around his middle and closed my eyes as he started to jump forward with abnormal speed. Inuyasha was fast, but Sesshoumaru was even faster! I frowned. Why didn't he do that form the beginning? And here I was walking one day long?

"What is it?" His deep voice asked in his bored manner.

"Nothing." I answered the same way.

"Ask." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever you wanted to ask, just ask."

Silence.

"You are overestimating my patience, little miko…"

"Alright, now, why didn't you do that sooner?" I burst out, pouting directly into his face.

"Do what?" He wanted to know. Was that a smirk on his face? I didn't believe it!

"Well, traveling like this? You could have done that sooner, it would have saved a lot of time and energy!"

Before he could open his mouth his face hardened and he stopped and let me go. Only seconds after I heard a loud yell: "Kagome!"

Now, that voice I recognized very well. I glanced into the direction Inuyasha was coming from and turned to Sesshoumaru again, only to find him leaving into the direction we were coming from.

"There, I held my promise, little miko. Goodbye then." I looked at his back and somehow really didn't want to part with him so soon, so suddenly. It was weird I know, but I felt a strange bond building between us since I knew he didn't hate me. I always felt something but now I was sure there actually WAS something that existed between the both of us. And I wished he would feel it too?

I run after him and grabbed his hand, tugging at it as I wanted him to stay a little longer. He turned to me, looking definitely perplexed and I didn't know what to say. Normally I would have expected him to snatch his hand back, growl at me and leave without another word. But we were friends now, weren't we? So he would say properly goodbye, wouldn't he? I opened my mouth several times trying to form the right words but failed completely. Great! My mouth was working in every situation but now!

Sesshoumaru gently pulled his hand away. "I have to go now, miko. I don't want to see my stupid half brother sneering at me for bringing you back."

I glanced back as I heard Inuyasha call my name again and wished he would slow down a bit. I didn't want to part so soon without being able to say anything.

"SIT BOY!" I screamed into his direction, and heard a loud smashing sound inclusive his cursing. If Sesshoumaru was surprised now, he clearly didn't show it. I turned to him again, putting some hair behind my ear nervously.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru…thank you for bringing me back…and…it would be nice…if I could see you again anytime soon?" I made the last part like a question, scared of his rejection. He looked at me for a long time – in fact it only lasted merely ten seconds – and nodded his head shortly. I smiled at him relieved and stepped back without another word, watching him disappear before Inuyasha could appear.

"Kagome!" Said hanyou angrily stomped over to me. "What the hell was that now?" He yelled into my sensitive ear and sniffed at me "And why do you smell like my stupid brother?"

"Sit!" I yelled again. "Sit, sit, sit, sit!"

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted at me with his face covered in mud. I looked at him angrily with my hands on my hips.

"That was for not properly protecting me, for leaving me alone and for coming so late!"

Inuyasha looked at me dumbfounded. "What? And here all of us were worried about you! When you disappeared the illusion around me broke apart and I was standing in the middle of a flowerbed! Sango, Miroku and Shippo were yelling at me for loosing you and now you are yelling at me for..for…the reasons you said just now? I don't believe this!" He muttered angrily before he kneeled in front of me so that I could hop on his back.

I looked at him and smiled to myself. I really wasn't mad at him, to be honest. I was just frustrated somehow, realizing that he was worried about me but didn't give me the feeling he was really worried about me but instead about my skills. But the weirdest part was that I didn't care about it all, as I was thinking of another silver haired dog demon all the time until we reached the village and made sure everybody was safe. And when I jumped into the well and returned to the future my thoughts were still circling around _him_…

oOo

"Kagome, dinner's ready!" My mother said from downstairs and woke me up from my daydreaming. I sighed as I wasn't able to finish my homework and went down to have dinner. I decided I needed some more snacks before I returned to those stupid math problems and told my mother after dinner that I would head out to the supermarket once again. As it was in the middle of summer, the nightly breeze blew warmly over my face and I strolled slowly down the street, enjoying the silence. The street lights were showing me the way as I linked my hands behind my back and smiled contently to myself. Ah, I felt great! I stretched my arms into the air and closed my eyes before I bumped into another person standing in the middle of the way.

_Damn Kagome! Don't make it into a bad habit and start watching where you are going!_ I rubbed my nose and said my apology looking at the tall figure before me. It was a man, dressed entirely in black almost hidden in the swarthiness as we were standing in a dark corner were the street lights didn't reach us anymore. He was wearing a cap so his face was hidden behind a dark shadow. Looking at him in fear I stood still, my heart suddenly beating frantically. His eyes were looking down at me and had a scary dark gold-touch in them. I was hypnotized by his gaze.

We were just standing there, staring at each other and not moving at all. I didn't know how much time passed until he suddenly laid his fingers softly on my cheek, as if he wanted to check if I was real or not. Goosebumps were making their way up my back when I felt his touch and I drew some air forcefully into my mouth and held my breath. Now his second hand was coming up to my face and he cupped both of my cheeks, still checking if I was real or not – or so it seemed.

I didn't know why I wasn't scared by his actions, but he was just so gentle that I thought I didn't have to be frightened. When his face came mine dangerously nearer he stopped in the middle of his doings, stepped back, muttered some incoherent words and vanished into the darkness of the night. I slumped down to the ground, feeling powerless as I watched him disappear.

"…Sesshoumaru?" I whispered in disbelief as I was sitting on the warm asphalt remembering the face I saw in the blink of an eye just one moment ago. Clutching my shirt above my heart I looked to the ground and tried to stand up again, thinking I was clearly dreaming, wasn't I? It couldn't be him, he had no idea how I switched from the future to the past. And he couldn't be able to travel through the well, could he? And even if he could travel through times, why did he do what he did?

I held my head as I walked back to my house, forgetting about my sweets completely. My head was blank when I landed on my bed finally; totally ignoring the questioning looks of my family.

I was confused, yes. But the fact that my heart felt like it found out something important to it made me even more confused than the fact that I saw Sesshoumaru in my time. Here, near me.

In the middle of the night I gazed down the well, gulping slightly as I jumped in it. I had to ask him, no matter what. I wanted to make sure it wasn't him. I wanted to know why it hurt to think it wasn't him. And I wanted to know why my heart responded anyway. I just wanted to know. Just knowing would be enough, I thought. Just knowing.


End file.
